The Sight of Two
by Amber Esme Hermione
Summary: Co-Author: Casseia Two women have lunch and stumble on something that will change their lives and relationship forever. A Warning: girlXgirl OC relatioship, and the usual language, implied violence, etc. Please read and review the summary will be bette


The Sight of Two

By: Amber Hermione & Casseia

**A/N From AH:**

This fic began it's life as a series of hypothetical situations that blend the series _In Plain Sight_ and the beginning of a real-life relationship between two friends that evolves into something more.

Disclaimer: The settings, characters, and concepts of the TV series _In Plain Sight_ are not mine or Casseia's, but the plot is original and belongs to us equally.

Chapter One: A Life Altering Lunch

The silver Toyota Matrix parked in front of the strip center between a little restaurant and a clothing store. After a brief pause the front doors opened and two people climbed from the vehicle. The petite blonde went and unlocked the trunk as her taller, darker haired companion joined her at the back of the vehicle. They retrieved their laptop computers and walked to the building; the taller girl had an arm around the shoulders of the other and a white-tipped cane folded and attached at her waste.

"Aren't you going to use that _stick_?" asked the guide stressing the last word.

"No," she squeezed her friend's shoulder, "why would I need my _cane_? I have you ma chère."

"Alright let's get in here before they close." They both reached for the door as if it was a test to see who got there first, "we're just as stubborn as ever," laughed the blond as her dear friend opened the door for them both.

Walking up to the counter still smiling the duo paused in the empty room. A man came from the back and waved them back to the door, "We're closed now you go."

"But you're hours say—" protested the smaller would-be-customer.

"I said we—"

"We will serve you," said a young lady coming from the back to stand at the register. "Will it be only the two of you?" she asked looking at them with a forced smile. The other occupant in the narrow space behind the counter had frozen and was now staring rigidly at the girl at the register. His slow breathing was the only sound that he permitted to escape him.

"Yes," the two patrons said together.

Now sitting with their food the two began messaging each other across the table of the mostly silent room. The air was filled with the typing of keys and the clinking of dishes beyond their view. In the process of dipping her eggroll in hot and sour soup another scent struck Emma making her gag and freeze. She put down the food and returned her fingers to the keyboard.

e_nightingale: Ma chère… put down your food, shut down your

computer, and let's go.

**: Y? is something rong?**

e_nightingale: Now, but calmly. This is important sweetheart.

**: ok. What about the bill?**

e_nightingale: Leave money on the table.

The computers weren't even shut down when Emma urged Sara to start putting them away. The smaller Sara fumbled through her wallet for the last of her physical cash. She glanced up as footsteps approached their table through the nearly silent tile floored room. A pleasant smile graced the calm features of the woman from before.

"How is everything?"

"Oh, it's great!" Sara's laugh was forced, but she tried to smile.

"We just realized that we have to go." Emma supplied nudging her food away from her on the table. Sara could see her companion's hands shaking, and her voice was strained, but she was calmer than Sara was.

"I understand," and something in the woman's voice hinted that she had noticed their impatience to leave. "I will bring you the bill, and perhaps a to-go-box." The woman turned to leave their table, but the two girls stood with her.

"That's not necessary we are already late." Sara quickly indicated the money already on the table. She started for the exit offering her arm to Emma who might need guidance in the poorly lit maze of tables.

"You forgot your change."

Sara turned at the sound of the older man's voice. Her eyes were drawn to the hand he was holding behind his back, and the oozing dark liquid now flecking the floor as he brought his arm forward making Sara freeze. Thankfully Emma was not frozen in fear because she had not seen the glint off the blade that was covered in the same dark liquid. She pulled Sara toward the door knocking chairs and tables as she recklessly passed.

"It's your tip for serving us. We really have to go."

"No, you will wait." He commanded in a seething authoritative tone that was meant to be obeyed. He stopped expecting the blind girl to do the same. "You left your stick under your chair. I will hand it to you." He came again at them seeing the taller girl check her waste. She faltered for a moment, and that was when Sara regained the use of her body.

She felt Emma stop and the man did the same; then he was coming again, and leaving a trail of droplets that stained the light floor. Her eyes moved from this to the knife and the man that was holding it; and the smile on his lips. She pushed back making distance between her and the man—between Emma and the knife.

The two pushed out of the door into the sunlight of the day; into the bright fresh warm air. Emma stumbled but quickly regained her balance as the two rushed toward the Matrix ahead of them, but Sara stopped and grabbed Emma's arm dragging her along the sidewalk instead. They passed a few glass doors that dark inside evidence of vacant shops where no one could help them, and no one could hear them.

Abruptly a door opened and the two were pulled inside. Separated they began to struggle against the arms that held them. Emma was striking at any part of her attacker she could reach in a frenzy of adrenaline. She broke away from the man who was holding her and was about to reach for Sara. "Hang on a second do you want that old man to hear us a blow the rest of our cover?"

"What, what are you talking about?" asked the taller woman who straightened her glasses still panting and alertly looking around for her comapnion. She saw the dim silhouette of the man who was speaking. Sara was let gol and stepped between the two although the taller Emma placed her arms around the shielding presence in front of her.

"It will take too long to explain here. I'll take you and your daughter to our office and we'll tell you everything. I'm Agent Simmon of the FBI. We have an offer for you both."

**A/N from AH:**

So what did you think? I am the main writer on this piece although my dear Casseia is the one who comes up with the ideas. Your reviews will be appreciated. Thank you for reading this first chapter and we hope to have the next one up for you as soon as we can.

--**Amber Hermione**--


End file.
